When Sakura bloom
by SkyLand
Summary: Amnesia Heroine x It's just a small love So Heroine always loved Shin and Toma like Except now that love is She loves Shin but she doesnt dare to tell him ..


_**Amnesia**_

_**"When Sakura bloom"**_

_**One-shot**_

My name is Heroine. I work at "Meido no Hitsuji" restaurant. Once, I forgot everything but those memories came back to me. When I had no memory I went through test of spirits. I had to survive and so I did. Now I live a normal life with my friends Toma-kun, Ikki-kun, Kent-kun, Sawa-chan, Mine-chan and Shin. Toma, Shin and I are friends since childhood. They always were near me and I love both of them very much. But that love isn't equal. Since we were kids they always been like brothers to me. Toma and Shin were friends I could trust on anything. Now it's a little different. I still think of Toma as a brother to me but Shin… Shin is something different. I love him. I love him but I can't bring myself to tell him this.

"Oi!" I gasped." Stop spacing out." I looked up and saw Shin. We were at work. There wasn't much customers today so we weren't busy.

"Ah, sorry." I smiled. Shin sighed and walked away. 'Well I guess I should stop wondering in my own mind and start working.' I thought. Even thought I love Shin he doesn't seem to notice It at all. I grabbed my head with my hand. I felt dizzy. This started to happen often when I regarded my memory but it never hurt this much before.

"Are you ok." Once again I looked up just this time I saw Toma-kun.

"My head hurts… a little, I think I am a little tired." I said. Toma sighed.

"Maybe you should go home. It's not crowed here today so I think Shin could bring you home."I nodded." Ok then I am going to ask manager to let you out early."

Dark sky. That's what I am seeing right now. I and Shin were walking home. He looked a little worried. All the way home he kept investigating me. It was kind of annoying. We stepped right before my house. I looked at Shin. He was smiling.

"Well then good night, don't forget to drink your medicine." I nodded. Right before he started walking I shouted.

"Shin!" He looked at me." Would you like to go to a picnic with me this Sunday? We both have a free day from work, right?

"Yeah we do but don't you want Toma to go along?"

"Ah… No, I thought it would be nice to spend some time together." He laughed a little.

"Hay, hay. Sunday at 12 a.m near the park, ok? I heard Sakura's are going to be in full bloom." I smiled widely.

"Mhhm." I nodded. I was so happy that finally we will be able to spend some time alone. I was so happy.

* * *

**Sunday**

I was at home getting ready for a picnic. I was so excited that I barely slept yesterday but I didn't felt tired at all. I couldn't believe that I am going to have a date with Shin! I felt so happy that I started jumping. Always everywhere where went there was always three of us. This time, this time is going to be different.

I heard a doorbell ring. It was probably Shin, well who else could it be? Once I opened the door I saw beautiful black haired, red eyed boy. He looked just so beautiful, just like a prince of darkness (because he always wears black and red).

"Hey Heroine, are you ready to go?" Shin asked.

"Ah." I nodded." Just let me go and take my picnic bag." Shin looked happy.

"Woah! Heroine's homemade bentou is the best. I know that because you always made it in high school." His smile was so beautiful. I sighed and went to take a picnic bag. In the morning I made lots and lots of different meals. I made all the food that Shin likes. I hoped that he will be happy.

"You sure made a lot." He seemed amazed when he saw a huge bag.

"Oh no, I don't think is that much…"I lied I knew I made enough food for 6 people, it's just when I started making it yesterday I couldn't stop making it! Probably I was possessed by a chef spirit.

"Well lets go, ok?" He smiled at me again. I nodded and smiled too.

When we came in a park I was astonish. It was so, so beautiful. Sakura's wear in a full bloom already. It was very beautiful. We saw a free spot under a very beautiful Sakura tree. We laid a blanket that I brought on the grass and sat on it. There was a lot of people in the park because today was a festival and there was going to be some fireworks in the evening. I was happy to be here with Shin, I really was.

"Oi! That's a lot of food. You said that you didn't made that much." He was looking at me with his red eyes.

When we ended eating some food it was already evening. The park was near the lake so everything looked astounding because of a moonlight. Once again I looked at Shin. He looked like he was enjoying this evening.

"Ne, are you enjoying this evening? He didn't respond for a second so I pushed him a little." Ne? Are you enjoying it?

"Huh? Ah." He nodded." It's fun being with you." I lightly blushed.

"Shin I-…" I couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing.

"Hmm? What is it?" He looked as like he knew what I was about to say,  
"Ah, nothing…" I was blushing very much. Suddenly I felt him near me. He was close… just to close. I looked up and I saw his face. He looked nervous for some reason.

"So you're not going to say it, huh?" 'Hah?' I thought 'Don't tell me he knows that I like him…'

"Say what? Hahaha…" I laughed nervously.

"You need to say," His face leaned closer and closer to mines" That you love me." I gasped when our lips touched together. I was shocked and happy at the same time. Slowly I closed my eyes and warped my arms around him.

We were sitting under the Sakura tree hugging each other. We confessed our love to each other and now at last we are a couple. I waited so long for this to happen and now I can be with Shin forever. I felt so happy sitting there under a Sakura tree. A tree that was in its full bloom. A sign of our love, which will become even stronger every time that Sakura bloom.

End of a one-shot story "When Sakura bloom"

* * *

**A/N- This is one-shot about Shin and Heroine from Amnesia**

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


End file.
